


Orcward Truths

by ijemanja



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Dob has the most of all, Feelings, Gen, Skinny Dipping, Truth Spells, every canon needs a hot springs episode, everyone has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: Five adventurers go for a swim. In a perfectly normal, not at all magic pool they come across while walking in the woods.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Dob & Egbert The Careless & Merilwen & Prudence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Orcward Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifimightchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/gifts).



It had been a long day's hike through the woods and as the afternoon light began to fade into evening the five adventurers were starting to think they might not reach the next town by nightfall. 

"It must be further than we thought," Merilwen said, puffing slightly with exertion. The terrain had been climbing steadily for the last few miles. They were well into the foothills of the mountains which loomed over the trees in the distance.

"Or we're lost." Prudence's expression was grim. She was always cranky after walking all day. Walking was for chumps. 

"Or we're being Blair Witched and we've been wandering in circles unknowingly all day," Dob said cheerfully. Dob loved walking all day, especially in the woods, and _especially_ especially the woods in the mountains. It felt like home, in a way few places did for a wandering bard.

"Three valid options," Corazon said. "And I hate all of them."

"Fourth option: we just walk slower than we think we do," Egbert said. "The next town isn't too far away, we're just too slow."

"Nah. It's the town that's wrong, not us. Dob, want to climb a tree and get an idea of where we are?"

"Do I!" he said as he was mid-backflip up into the branches of the nearest towering pine.

With impressive dexterity and athleticism the half-orc scrambled up the tree into the upper branches where the foliage was thinner and he was able to get a good look around.

"I can't see any towns!" he called down. "Or anything much but trees and those big mountains. Oh, I can see a glimmer of water over that way." 

The four adventurers on the ground, craning their heads back, could just see an arm pointing off in a direction that would take them right off their current path.

But their current path was taking them precisely nowhere, and Prudence was cranky and wanted to wash the smell of fresh green growing things off of her. So once Dob backflipped down to earth they set off to find the promised water.

Another mile deeper into the woods and further into the hills they emerged from the thick trees into an idyllic glade where a wide rock pool was set back into the side of the hill.

The water was clear with a blue-ish suggestion of minerals, and there were wafts of steam rising from the surface.

It looked spectacularly inviting.

"Ooh, that's a hot spring," Merilwen said. 

"I'm having the longest bath I've ever had in my life," Prudence announced, already shedding her belongings and clothes to the ground.

"We should be careful of sprites, though," Merilwen added hastily. "This pool could belong to -" 

"CANNONBALLLLLLL!" Egbert was a streak of golden scales as he pelted from his discarded pile of armour and launched himself from the highest rocky outcrop into the centre of the pool, creating a massive splash.

"Thanks, I definitely wanted water in my boots, Egbert," Corazon said, and took them off in a huff.

Prudence - very nearly Nudence by now - had paused at Merilwen's reminder for caution. She raised her hands and quickly reached out with her warlock senses to detect if there was anyone or anything magic in the area. 

"Hold up, it is a bit magicky here," she said, turning in a circle. "Like a fair bit of magic going on. But there's no one source of it, it's all around and beneath us. Guys we might be in a magic forest. Did anyone realise we were in a magic forest?"

"All forests are a bit magic, though, right?" Merilwen said.

"As long as there aren't any Dryads or Nyads or whatever about to come and murder me for having a swim, I'm fine with it," Egbert said, in the midst of a graceful breaststroke.

"Just remember to be polite if any come around, then," Merilwen said.

"I could sing them a song, the dryads loved it that one time," Corazon said, appearing at Merilwen's side to nudge her.

"No they didn't."

"Pretty sure they did."

"How's the water, Egbert?" Dob said.

"Even better than that spa we went to that time. Just you and me."

"Aw, man, that was a good spa, too. Okay, you've convinced me. Everyone turn their backs, I'm about to drop trou."

"Is that necessary?" Prudence said. She was already sitting on the side of the pool splashing her feet in the water, having stopped detecting magic and finished dropping trou a full two minutes ago. "I don't care about seeing any of you naked."

"Some people are shy. Like Corazon here, we need to protect his delicate sensibilities."

"I'm not shy, I just think if everyone saw me naked they'd be so attracted to me it would ruin them for anyone else."

"Sure, Corazon," Merilwen said. Being a wood elf she, in theory, believed that nudity was natural and nothing to be embarrassed about. In practice she stripped off behind a bush and then hopped quickly in the water without making a fuss about it. 

Dob helpfully cast _major invisibility_ on Corazon, which gave him a minute's time to undress and join the others in the water before it wore off. The minute expired while Corazon was still carefully folding his cool pirate outfit so it wouldn’t get wrinkled or left in a mud puddle. He yelped when he realised he was out of time, threw his shirt and trousers over a tree branch, and dove into the deepest part of the pool. 

Dob then cast the same invisibility spell on himself, got undressed and followed. Not because he minded anyone seeing him in the buff, but just so that Corazon wouldn't feel weird about it.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Dob said, treading water. "We don't often get to kick back like this without something horrible interrupting us."

"Still plenty of time for that," Prudence muttered.

"We can take the opportunity to just hang out and talk. Spend some quality time with each other. Isn't it great?" Dob looked around eagerly at his companions.

There was no reply other than a few noncommittal grunts and murmurs.

"Well, I think it's great," Dob said, not at all bothered by the lacklustre response.

In spite of Dob's unsuccessful attempts to engage anyone else in conversation it continued to be a peaceful, relaxing evening. It turned out that the water was just as lovely as it had appeared, and since no magical creatures - benevolent, malevolent, or otherwise – showed up to ruin things the five adventurers were able to take full advantage of it. They all just enjoyed the soothing water as it washed away the dirt and sweat of the long day's hike. 

The pool was deep enough out in the middle of the pool that even Dob's feet didn't touch the bottom, and far enough across from one side to the other to accommodate several dragonborns breastroking nose to tail. They swam around a bit, floated on their backs, or just sat near the edges on the natural shelves created by the rock formations and let the water's heat seep into tired muscles. Seal Gaiman lounged by the side of the pool on a rock, having dipped a single flipper into the water and decided it was too warm for his tastes.

It was a perfect end to a tiring day, and they might have gone on in this peaceful and relaxing manner for a good while longer if Merilwen hadn't spotted the sign.

"What's that sign over there?" she said. She squinted across the pond, over Dob's head. The light was fading but with her keen vision the growing dark wasn't what kept her from reading it. "Dob, what's it say?"

Dob, who had been resting with his head on a rock, craned his neck round to see a wooden sign post sticking out of the ground behind him, a few feet from the pool's edge. It was almost entirely concealed in the overgrown vines and shrubbery that helped create the pool's very beautiful, verdant aesthetic.

"Oh, there's a sign here," he said.

"Oh yeah, I saw that when I first jumped in. Didn't bother reading it," Egbert said.

"I can see one word on that sign. _Warning_. Didn't think it was important?" Merilwen demanded.

"I don't read things if I can help it. Never know what heresy might be lurking about. There's only one thing worth reading and I've got it right in my pack."

"Yeah yeah, your giant stack of religious pamphlets."

"No, my copy of Bombs and Mace Quarterly, I have a subscription. Why would I read my own pamphlets? I already wrote them, and it took ages. If I read them too it would take twice as long."

"Oh my god, just - Dob, read the sign," Corazon said.

"Yeah, Dob, what do your orc-eyes see?" Prudence called from where she was floating on her back in the shallows.

Dob turned and reached with his long orc-arms over the rocky edge of the pool and pulled aside the greenery obscuring most of the sign. There was a pause, and then in his dulcet orc-tones he read aloud: 

_"A warning to ye who come here  
In these waters blue and clear  
The tongue may be loosed  
The soul bared  
To all its darkest truths and fears  
Max. Depth 4 Metres  
No Diving."_

"Says nothing about cannonballs. I'm going again!" Egbert launched himself out of the water, ran off into the trees, and then sprinted back to launch himself again into the pool with knees tucked to his chest.

The resulting splash was just as impressive as last time, stirring the other four who had been silently processing the sign's warning.

"Damn, I knew there was something magic going on around here. But it didn't seem to be coming specifically from the water, it was everywhere," Prudence said.

"It's a natural spring, though, isn't it?" Merilwen reasoned. "The water is under the ground, and the trees soak it up through their roots."

Egbert pointed landward. "Er, we should get out then, I guess. And not eat any of the plants? After just a few more cannonballs, I mean."

"I feel like that's the _sensible_ option," Dob said. "But on the other hand…"

"Maybe it's fine?" Prudence said. It had just been such a sweaty journey, and she had been so cranky, and the water felt so nice. "Maybe the sign's exaggerating. Maybe you have to drink it to get the effects." 

"We have been in here twenty minutes and nothing has happened," Dob said. 

"Probably they just put the sign there to scare off the tourists," Corazon reasoned. "Keep it just for the locals. Those lousy locals."

"I guess we'll see if any of us start baring our souls," Merilwen murmured, laying her head back against a smooth bit of rock. She knew she should do the sensible thing and heed the warning. But five more minutes couldn't hurt.

"We're all friends here," Dob said. "So what if something happens? We share some real truths about ourselves, is what the sign seems to suggest. Well maybe it would bring us all closer together. Five such disparate characters forming an unlikely bond. Like in that well-known ballad 'The Breakfast Club'."

"Let's not and say we didn't," Corazon said.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't be so bad. Like if you wanted to bare your soul to me, Corazon, what might that look like?"

"For the last time, Dob, I am not showing you my bare soul. Stop asking. It's weird."

"Pruuudence?"

"Nah, I'm good. I don't think this pool is magic at all."

"It's pretty, though," Merilwen said. "Nice to just chill here in the forest. Sometimes I just want to get back to my elvish roots, you know?"

There was silence. 

" _Roots._ "

More silence.

"'Cause I'm a wood elf. Roots. Eh? Eh? Fine. See if I use any of my wood elf magic next time any of you lot are in trouble."

"Your tree magic is as good as your puns. Meaning actually kind of lame." Corazon pretended to gasp. "Oh no did I just reveal a deep dark truth?"

"Egbert!" Dob said loudly, throwing his arms wide. "Buddy, what about you, if anyone is going to let 'er rip with some soul-baring truth bombs and distract Merilwen from drowning Corazon it'll be you."

Egbert shook his head. "Sorry, Dob, I'm not really feeling it. It's not like some questionably magic pool, or even you batting those big puppy-orc eyes at me, is going to make me betray my secret feelings about being the only paladin of my order, and how overwhelming I find the responsibility most days. Or how my persistent failure to achieve the atonement I so desperately desire is at constant war with my apathy for the ideals of the institution to which I've devoted so much of my life. There's simply no way I'm going to just start blabbing about any of that."

"Uh," Prudence said in pause that followed Egbert's speech.

Egbert's toothy grin had frozen on his face. "Oh no. What have I done."

"So…"Corazon said.

"So maybe the warning is there for good reason after all?" Merilwen finished for him.

"Only Egbert knows for sure," Dob said, and turned to his scaly friend. "Was that the truth, the real deep down messy truth, all of that stuff you just said?"

"I… I dunno. I mean, frankly some of it is news to me, if it is."

"But is it really news? Don't you think you know deep down…"

"I guess? Wow. For sure I thought if I bared my soul about anything it would be about my massive fear of failure and how I think it's impeding my ability to even _try_ to succeed at my quest for atonement. I… should stop talking immediately."

"Mm, fear of failure." Corazon nodded wisely. "A classic. I wouldn’t know anything about it, of course. Too busy being awesome at everything I do oh god I'm never going to be the best pirate in the world! My father was right I'm never going to amount to anything!" Corazon broke down with his usual dramatic flair, hiding his face in his arm as he cried out in soul-wrenching misery.

Dob paddled over to put his arm around Corazon. "That's it, friend, let it all out."

Corazon swiped pool water – definitely not tears – from his eyes and shook off Dob's hold. "Ahem. Okay. So. This pool is cursed as all hell and we should get out right now before anyone says what they're secretly afraid of about themselves, which I did not just do. But just in case, I mean."

He swam quick as a fish to the edge and fairly flew out onto the rocks.

Merilwen threw up her hands, then moved to join him. "Corazon and his daddy issues are right. Of course we couldn't just have a nice dip in a normal body of water. Of course it's ruddy cursed."

Prudence waved a careless hand. "You guys go ahead. I don't have anything to worry about! What dark truths would I even have to confess? I _am_ the dark truth. I am the fear. Specifically, the fear of letting down my adoptive eldritch space dad and failing to live up to his nightmarish legacy."

Merilwen raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, that is a bit specific. Um."

Prudence slapped her hands at the water's surface. "Damn hubris. Stupid magic water that's just so nice and soothing and emotionally catharticky." Prudence grabbed Merilwen's arm, halting her as she reached the edge of the pool and made to climb out. "No way, elf, you spill your elf guts like the nice curse pool wants you to."

"No! I'm getting out before I say anything about how – nothing."

"About what?"

Merilwen clamped her mouth shut and shook her head vigorously. "Mm-nm."

"Is it about your parents? I bet it's your parents," Egbert said.

Corazon pointed at her smugly from where he was huddling on dry land. "Yeah, that's right, whose got daddy issues now, hm? Not me, I mean. Prudence, definitely. Probably you, too, though."

"No." Merilwen's head shot round to glare at Corazon. "I like my parents. I just…"

"Yeeeesss?" Prudence prompted.

"Oh for. Fine. I've just been thinking, more and more often lately, like it's just been on my mind, that I'm never going to meet another animal that means as much to me as Simon did. Like I think I'm ready for another relationship, but then I think, what if I'm really a one-cat elf and that was it for me, you know? The one true Animal Friendship of my life."

"What, that's it?" Corazon said.

"I hear you, Merilwen," Dob said. "That must be tough to deal with."

"Well, yeah. And I'm only a hundred. I've got my whole future ahead of me, and what if I spend them without a furry companion? Or a feathered or scaly one for that matter? Not like I'm picky. And I'm afraid if I don't then -"

Corazon threw up his hands. "Look, Merilwen, we're all scared of dying alone. That's just a given, yeah?"

Egbert nodded emphatically. "I mean, yes, that too. Massive fear of failure _and_ dying alone. Can relate."

"Obviously we're all going to die alone," Prudence said. "What like I'm too good to die alone? Just watch me. I'll do it for fun."

"Oh." Merilwen managed a watery smile. "I guess that makes me feel a bit better, actually, if you all feel the same."

"I don't," Dob said. "Not at all. Sorry, Merilwen, it's just not something that troubles me. None of us are dying alone, especially not me. There's so much love and goodness in the world, I just don't see it happening."

"Hey wait, you haven't said anything deeply personal about your fears and insecurities, Dob!" Prudence said. 

"What are you, immune to this stupid water or something?" Corazon spluttered. "Oh my god, maybe Dob really is better than me at everything…"

"No, no, Corazon, I just like to keep a positive attitude, you know me. And of course I'm not better than you – you're brilliant at so many things! Like growing facial hair, and hiding during a fight, and producing grease from your special glands."

"Good then."

"Your deep-seated insecurities just make you a more real and tangible being in my eyes, and I can be a better and more caring friend to you going forward."

"You're a trash friend, Dob."

"Oh, Corazon. Such a joker. Although it's – it's funny, really, you'll all laugh, but now that you mention it, I do wonder at times if my constant attempts at forming a bond with every passing stranger we happen to encounter isn't a desperate attempt to overcompensate for what I know deep down to be true: that all personal connections are fleeting, nothing is permanent, and just like Merilwen, just like Egbert, just like all of us, I'm going to die alone, unloved, and forgotten. Like when my parents abandoned me, and my sister went out one day and never returned, and I was completely and utterly alone in the world. I worry that that's what death is. And that it's inevitable, and there's no way to avoid it, for any of us."

The crushing weight of Dob's till now repressed inner torment kept everyone silent. What was there even to say? 

Then Dob brightened. "But then I remember that that can't be true because if it was then my sense of self simply couldn't survive it and my psyche would disintegrate and I would cease to be me altogether. And who I am is pretty great all round, with nothing really at all to worry about, so it's fine."

"O-o-oh," said Corazon slowly.

"Good?" said Egbert uncertainly.

"Whoa, yeah Dob, you… you just keep on being great." Prudence gave him a tentative thumbs up.

Merilwen patted his shoulder. "Y-you right, Dob? You maybe want to get out of the water now?"

"Why? This has been an excellent time. We've grown so much closer together as friends and trusted companions, right guys?"

"Uh."

"Suuuure."

"Mmhm. Yeah."

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Wait, what was I just saying? Something about the cruel inevitability of death?"

"Nothing! What? No you weren't."

"Can't recall. I certainly don't think it was anything worth bringing up ever again."

"Me neither. Oh look at the time. It's gone full dark, let's get out and make camp."

"My scales have gone all pruney."

"Let's dry off as quickly as possible."

Everyone who was still in the pool all but carried Dob out of the it. They had all had quite enough of this terrible pool of truths. It was a matter of just a few minutes for everyone to dry off and dress themselves again with all due haste.

"I'll start a fire!" Egbert in his enthusiasm for ridding them all of any remaining traces of dampness nearly burned down half the glade with his sudden burst of fire breath.

Merilwen hastily shouted, "Create water!" and doused the flaming trees and bushes until they were sodden, if rather charred. She turned and glared at Egbert.

"Okay, maybe let's go set up camp over there, instead," he said, pointing in a random direction away from the glade with its slightly blackened greenery and cursed pool.

The adventurers trudged through the dark woods until they could no longer see the risen moon glinting off the pool's surface behind them. Merilwen carefully lit a small fire that provided little cheer as they settled in for the night. They ate some trail rations, drank a bit from their flasks or skins. Nobody had much of an appetite, nor did they have much to say after having already said far too much. Even Seal Gaiman seemed subdued, hardly seeming to enjoy his dinner of two dozen picnic eggs.

The five of them sat around the fire. Merilwen was at Dob's side, leaning against his shoulder. Egbert was close on Dob's other side. Corazon and Prudence sat opposite, a clear foot of space between them, both of them with their arms crossed as they stared moodily into the flames.

"You know, Merilwen," Dob said suddenly into the gloomy silence, "you really don't have anything to worry about."

She stirred and turned her head to look up at him. "What?"

"You know, about not finding another animal companion. You will. It won't be just like it was with Simon, but it will still be really special. I know it will happen someday. Of course it will." He bumped her shoulder with his. "You're amazing, whichever animal friend you end up with will be very lucky."

She was all choked up by now, but managed a small, "Thanks, Dob."

Dob smiled at her, then turned to his other side. "And Egbert. Buddy. _You_ don't have to worry about how your quest turns out. Even if it doesn't turn out exactly the way you think it's supposed to. You know why? Because either way, we've got your back. We'll help you get there, wherever 'there' is."

"Yeah, I know. And even if all of you die before then, I've still got La Vache Mauve in my back pocket."

"That's the spirit. And you, Prudence."

She perked up. "Yeah? My turn for a Dob pep talk? I'm so ready. Hit me."

"You're the worst person I've ever spent any significant time with. If anyone is set to remain in favour with your nightmarish patron, it's you."

"Aw, thanks, Dob."

"Seriously, I don't think you even need to try."

"But I still do try, which is part of being the very worst. Pro-tip right there."

"Now, Cor-"

"Yeah fine! Ugh, Dob if you must say something really sappy and like flatter me by saying a bunch of things about how great I am it's not like I want to hear any of that, my self-esteem hasn't taken a massive blow recently or anything. Just, whatever. If it'll make you feel better, go ahead. No, seriously, go. Now."

"Corazon, you're a better man than you think you are, and you are definitely the best looking human around."

"Damn straight I am. Wait."

"And none of us are going to die alone and forgotten and that's brilliant." Dob spread his arms to encompass all of his dear friends. "Let's face it, none of us are making it out of this guild alive, so hey, here's hoping we all go down together."

"Dob, my ego isn't nearly as boosted as I was expecting," Corazon complained.

"You want a hug, friend?"

"No." Corazon cleared his throat. "But I mean if you wanted to spoon me with your strong orc-arms later after everyone else is asleep that would be cool I guess."

"You got it. Egbert, I can't be your big spoon tonight, it's Corazon's turn."

Egbert frowned. "Then Corazon will have to do it. I have to be the little spoon or I get bad dreams."

Corazon rolled his eyes. "Fine, Egbert. I'll spoon you and Dob will spoon me."

"And I'll lie plank style across all three of you horizontally," Prudence announced. "Because I like to be on top. Yeah, you heard me. It's canon now. But I'll let you guys get organised with all that first. Be back in a few minutes. Prudence gotta pee." She got up and left the fireside, disappearing into the trees. 

"Dob too," Dob said and headed in the opposite direction.

Outside the circle of firelight the forest quickly became pitch black, the moonlight failing to filter through the thick canopy. But Dob's orc-eyes were keen and he was quickly able to find his way back to the glade and the pool shining silver under the waning moon.

He rounded the rocky edge of the pool till he reached where the wooden sign stuck out of the ground, still mostly hidden by the thick overgrown vegetation that had escaped being torched by Egbert.

Thirty seconds later he jumped as a voice behind him spoke. "Dob, why are you trying to set that sign on fire?"

He spun around to find Prudence standing in the glade, frowning at him in puzzlement.

He stuffed the book of matches back in his pocket. "No reason. What are you doing here?"

"I came to fill a flask with the cursed water. Seems like it could be good to use against our enemies. Or Corazon next time he's being shifty."

"Oh, good idea. Carry on, then."

"Dob. Sign. Fire. Why."

He said nothing, just shifted to more fully block the sign from view.

"Doooob? Don't make me push you in the pool."

"It's nothing, really."

Prudence strode over and shoved him out of the way. In the direction of the pool. 

Only Dob's impressive dexterity saved him from toppling over the side, but even as he regained his balance Prudence was using her own very keen eyesight to examine the sign.

"Dob," she said, "this thing is different. The warning is different. It says nothing about truth-telling."

"Yeah. No. It doesn't, does it."

"What's going on?"

"I – okay, look, don't tell the others. But I sort of cast a little illusion spell earlier, before you guys could see what was really written on the sign?"

Prudence frowned down at the sign and read out what was, in fact, the real message: 

_"Warning to Travellers:  
Water May Reach High Temperatures  
Due To Volcanic Activity  
Swimming is Strictly Prohibited."_

She rounded on Dob. "All right, first of all, what the hell? Is my first question. My second question is, why did you change it in the first place? Wait, so the water doesn't have a truth-telling curse on it? You made that up?"

"Yes, I made it up. No, I don't think the pool is magic at all, really, except for being in a slightly magic but not more magic than normal forest. At least as far as I can tell."

"So then why did we say all of that stuff? That deeply personal stuff about our fears and insecurities?"

Dob shrugged. "Power of suggestion? Look I'm as surprised as you are. I had no idea it would work that well. I even joined in, just to, you know, be part of the experience."

"Wow, Dob."

"Look, we're all friends. We travel together and have adventures. But we never really talk, you know? Like, really talk. I just wanted to see if I could give us all a little prod in the direction of a meaningful conversation. Was that so wrong?"

"I mean, I'm probably the wrong person to ask. Meanwhile you get that we could have been boiled alive by subterranean volcanic activity, right?"

"Yeah… but how likely was that, really? Do you see any volcanoes around here? I figure that's just some local council with too much time on their hands, trying to legislate against fun."

Sceptical, Prudence crossed her arms and stared at him with judging eyes.

"Did I mention how much I love the Ballad of the Breakfast Club? It's one of my favourites."

She sighed. "Well, dang. I mean, respect, Dob. Gotta hand it to you, that was some fine, fine psychological manipulation. Fully tricked us into baring our souls, you ol' puppet master, you."

"Thanks, Prudence. So you won't tell the others? They might not see things the way you and I do."

"Oh no, I am absolutely going to tell them."

"Aw, why?"

She shrugged. "You know, some people just wanna watch the world burn, that's my whole deal."

"Oh yeah, that is your whole deal."

"And I revealed the dark truths of my heart and didn't even get any lousy truth-telling curse water out of it."

"Fair enough. Well, I'm sure everyone else will be reasonable about it. Especially Corazon." Together the two of them headed out of the glade, away from the not at all cursed pool with its sign left in original working order. "Hey, have you ever heard of the placebo effect?"

"That's a powerful bardic cantrip, right?"

"That's the one!"

"Tell me more."

When the pair reached their little camp they stood quietly for a moment looking down at their companions sleeping by the fire's dying embers. Corazon was, as promised, spooning Egbert, while Merilwen, in cat form, curled up on Egbert's head, enjoying the dragonborn's radiant heat.

"I'll tell them of your misdeeds in the morning," Prudence said. Her fond smile was almost entirely concealed in the darkness.

Dob took his place on the ground, cuddled up to Corazon's back. Prudence draped herself over the spooning trio more gently than perhaps she might have on another night. 

"G'night, Prudence," Dob whispered.

"Night, Dob," she whispered back.

Merilwen purred a little louder and the five adventurers passed the rest of the night peacefully.


End file.
